The Twilight Hypothesis
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Penny persuades Sheldon to take her to Comic Con. Penny/Sheldon established relationship. R&R, x.


**The Twilight Hypothesis**

**Summary**: _Penny persuades Sheldon to take her to Comic Con. Penny/Sheldon established relationship._

**A/N**: _This is because I love the Twilight photo shoot Jim and Kaley did. That is all. If this seems OOC, I apologise. I'm not there with the characters yet, but I'm trying my best. :)_

**-x-**

Penny applied her last bit of make up before checking over her reflection in the mirror. She was finally ready. She grinned at her reflection before grabbing her keys and purse and heading over the hall to apartment 4a. The guys were sitting there playing Mario Kart Wii, minus the one person she was looking for.

"Hey guys," she greeted. It took a few moments to sink in that she'd spoke before Leonard's eyes moved from the screen in greeting and back, before suddenly pausing the game and looking back at Penny. Raj and Howard stared at Leonard for a moment, wondering why on earth he had paused the game in the middle of an important race. Then they both turned to see what made him pause it, their jaws dropping as they took in Penny's appearance.

"Penny ..." Howard said, absolutely dumbstruck. "You look ... smokin'." Penny rolled her eyes. It was so Howard to say something like that, but she thanked him anyway.

"Do you even know who I'm supposed to be?" she asked. The three of them exchanged glances, cleared their throats and all said 'yes' at the same time, their faces blushing. Penny raised an eyebrow at this admission.

"The most gorgeous girl in all of vampire fiction; Isabella Swan," Howard said, saying it as if he were trying to impress someone. Which he wasn't. He was right though. She had tried to dress as Bella; her hair dyed brown, skinny jeans with converse shoes, a tank top with checked shirt over the top, topped off with a brown jacket. Penny nodded.

"Where you going dressed like Bella?" Leonard asked. Penny smiled.

"Comic Con," she said, making Leonard's eye widen.

"Comic Con?"

"Yes. Sheldon said he would take me. The cast of the Twilight Saga are going to be there," she said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Penny, hold on. If you're cosplaying, does that mean Sheldon is too?" Howard asked, biting his lip as if to keep from laughing. But Penny smiled anyway.

"It took me a while to persuade him, but I told him if he loves me, he'd do it ..." she said, ignoring the way Leonard sort of twitched when she said the L word. "So he better do it." She made her way to Sheldon's room.

_Knock, knock, knock_. "Sheldon?"

There was silence for a few moments before Sheldon spoke.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable like this, Penny. I do love you, very much so, but I look absurd," he shouted through the door.

"Oh come on, sweetie. I'm sure you'll look gorgeous," she replied. "I'll sit with the guys until you're ready." She moved away from the door and back into the living room where the guys were sitting, waiting patiently for Sheldon to come out.

"Even if he looks bad, tell him he looks good ..." Penny begged them, but they were already sniggering at the idea of Sheldon dressed as a character from the Twilight Saga. Penny frowned. "Come on guys. You are his best friends. Tell him he looks good." Suddenly they heard the click of Sheldon's bedroom door opening, and the four of them fell silent. It took a few seconds for Sheldon to appear, but when he did, Penny couldn't stop the grin which spread across her face.

He was breathtaking.

He stood there, looking down at himself as if unsure. He wore a black suit with a navy blue shirt, which had the first couple of buttons open just to show off a little of his chest. The wig on his head looked as if it was his own hair, sticking up wildly in a messy style. A touch of makeup applied to his skin gave him a pale look, just like a vampire should look. Penny's grin was as wide as it could be now.

"Sheldon, you look amazing," she said, jumping off the couch and moving into his personal space and wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't feel comfortable like this, Penny. Especially going out in public," he said. "But I have seen just now how excited you are about it, so I'm more than happy that you are happy." He placed her hands on her hips, and leaned down as if to kiss her, but bypassed her lips completely until his mouth hovered above her neck. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, oblivious to her surroundings. Leonard, Raj and Howard all looked on in awe as Sheldon pressed a small kiss to Penny's neck before smiling down at her. Penny's face has flushed red at his actions.

"You are so getting it tonight, mister!" she said, with a smirk. Sheldon smirked back and pressed a kiss to her lips this time.

"Come on, let's go. Don't want to keep R-Pattz waiting," Penny said, excitedly. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. "But you're the only Edward Cullen for me!" Sheldon then smiled again and they headed out the door, shouting their goodbyes to the guys.

"That ... was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life ..." Raj said.

"That's nothing ..." Leonard said. "I caught Penny going into his room one night dressed as Wonder Woman, and she had a whip. For someone who's never had sex before Penny came along, he's certainly very kinky."

"Wonder Woman, you say? I know who will be starring in my dreams tonight ..." Howard said.

"Howard! You're gross."

* * *

_I hope you guys like this! XD_


End file.
